


quiet as a candle (bright as the morning sun)

by Hellfire98



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Gags, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Mechanisms (The Mechanisms), Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Trans Jonny d'Ville, Trans Male Character, Trans Marius von Raum, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, both of those are like slight, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire98/pseuds/Hellfire98
Summary: Marius needs a little help slowing down and being quiet for once. Brian and Jonny are happy to help.
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/Jonny d'Ville, Drumbot Brian/Jonny d'Ville/Marius von Raum, Drumbot Brian/Marius von Raum, Jonny d'Ville/Marius von Raum
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	quiet as a candle (bright as the morning sun)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm transmasc so it's about what you expect  
> Words for Jonny are cunt and dick  
> Words for Marius are cunt, dick, cock, folds
> 
> Title from On the Mountain Tall by The Oh Hellos

“What did I say about talking?”

Marius whines as Jonny hooks a thumb over his lower teeth, tugging down to open Marius’ mouth wide. He struggles slightly in pure need but Brian’s grip on his wrists doesn’t give an inch so he can feel metal grinding against metal and flesh that causes his arms to dig into each other enough to  _ hurt _ but it feels so nice as Jonny smiles down at him.

“Wiggle your fingers,” Brian instructs from where he sits against the headboard with Marius’ wrists in his hands.

Marius obeys, letting out a strangled sigh as Brian softly thumbs along the inside of his wrists. Jonny chuckles low in his chest, making Marius twitch in anticipation. 

“Promise to not talk?” Jonny asks, using his other hand to run his nails down Marius’ ribs, making him squirm. Marius nods and closes his eyes. 

“We’ll gag you if we have to,” Brian promises.

He bends forward and plants a chaste, cold kiss on Marius’ forehead that has him shivering and shaking. Jonny laughs again so Marius opens his eyes, seeing Jonny throwing his head back with fondness. Finally, he retracts his finger, letting Marius close this mouth tight, swallowing hard in anticipation as Jonny trails his hand down his body, scratching and scraping with his annoyingly long nails. Jonny, Ivy, and Raph like to rub it in everyone else’s faces that they can have long nails because they don’t play any string instruments which at one point had Ashes and Tim cutting off each of their hands as revenge. Marius can’t fault Jonny at this point though because the nails that leave thin white traces down his sides only serve to heighten his state and drawhums and whines out of him.

Jonny drags his hands slowly down until they land at the junction of Marius’ hips and legs. He grabs on there, wrapping cold hands around Marius’ thighs compared to how hot he feels. Jonny’s hands continue to trail down, now dragging tightly against Marius’ too-hot skin, until he’s about halfway down. He grabs on harder than ever, causing Marius to close his eyes and hum a whine as Jonny tugs his legs wide open, kneeling between them as he pushes down. Marius presses his lips tight together to keep any begs from falling from his mouth in a useless dribble. Brian doesn’t seem to like this though, as Marius can feel him adjust his wrists into one hand. He brings his free hand down to grab onto Marius’ jaw and pull it open roughly.

“Just because you can’t talk doesn’t mean we don’t want to hear you,” he says fondly. Jonny starts massaging his thighs, drawing soft, desperate whines from Marius. Brian chuckles. “See? Just like that. You sound so pretty when you’re desperate.”

Marius whines loudly at that, squirming and writhing as Jonny’s hands drag up so close only to slide back down feather-light. His careful hands drag back up again, then pull off as they get closer to Marius’ cunt so only pads on his fingers barely brush against his folds. A strangled moan comes from Marius and he throws his head back, gritting his teeth to stop any begs.

“Are you having trouble?” Jonny teases, going back to massaging Marius’ thighs. “Maybe if we fuck you hard enough you won’t be able to talk at all. Or we can test how long it takes until you’re begging for us to touch you properly.” He brings his hands back up and flanks his fingers on either side of Marius’ folds, not quite touching as he digs into the flesh with sharp nails. Marius cries out. “Though I don’t think that would take too long. What do you think, Brian? I give him three minutes.”

“If I tell you it’ll take longer you’re going to take it as a challenge,” Brian sighs, shifting his grip again so each of Marius’ wrists are in separate hands. “I do have my own ideas, you know.”

“I would love to hear it,” Jonny prompts, massaging into Marius’ skin in a way that has him squirming quite a lot, almost thrashing to a point as his breathing comes heavy.

Brian hums, Marius can practically hear the smirk as he does. He massages Marius’ wrists fondly.

“I want to fuck him until he’s crying,” Brian says in a far too sweet tone. “Thrashing and crying from the pleasure and the pressure. Maybe we shouldn’t prep him as much. You know how much he loves the stretch.”

Marius whines loudly and nods his head, desperation cracking against him. Brian tightens his grip in a clear sign to get him to stop. Marius grits his teeth hard and tries not to move too much even as Jonny retracts his hand. He can’t help it, though, as he grinds down on Jonny’s hand when he cups his cunt and starts to massage him.

“He does look pretty when he’s flying like that,” Jonny agrees. “If we don’t have to gag him I could even ride his face as you do it. I’m sure he’d love that. Strung out under us.”

Marius doesn’t move this time, just moans loudly as Jonny grinds the palm of his hand into his dick and squeezes his eyes tightly shut as he feels sparks down his legs. He continues to whine, moan, and pant as Jonny pushes in harder, rolling his wrists in perfect circles. 

“I still want to hear him, though,” Brian says, smiling as it only causes Marius to get louder to accommodate. “Such a nice voice when it’s not spitting lies and… weird accents.”

Jonny snorts. Marius can’t help but smile at it either, arching up more to push against where his head is pressed up against Brian’s legs fondly than to chase any pleasure. Brian chuckles too, trailing his thumbs up to massage Marius’ palm in a comforting way.

“Not even a quip?” he teases. “Impressive.”

“Don’t give him a big head just yet,” Jonny says in a warning tone. 

He pulls his hand up only to drag two fingers against Marius’ folds, then sinks them in deep. Marius keens with a cry, curling his fists in Brian’s hands. 

“Please, please, please,” he cries as Jonny leaves them sitting limp inside him.

“Marius,” Brian says, voice pitching low.

Marius snaps his jaw shut and squeezes his eyes. Brian’s hand comes down to cradle his jaw. He drags his hand back up, scraping his blunt fingernails hard enough to create thin, white lines that quickly fade to pale pink. Marius whines, biting back apologies.

“If he’s begging from just that I don’t know if he can really keep his mouth shut,” Brian says to Jonny, bringing his hand back down to rub out the scratches with a gentle touch that Marius pushes in to. “I don’t want to have to punish him.”

Jonny chuckles low and finally curls his fingers, barely brushing against the right spot. A choked cry comes from Marius and his hips push into it, only for Jonny to gently push them back down with his free hand.

“Well, then what do you think we should do?” Jonny asks as he uncurls his fingers, making Marius whine. “I can think of a few options.”

“I think he would look rather nice in a ring gag,” Brian suggests.

“Oh that doesn’t sound too bad,” Jonny says.

There’s a small lull as Marius keeps his eyes shut tight. Jonny continues to curl and uncurl his fingers, thrusting shallowly as if he’s not even thinking about it. 

“Number?” Brian finally asks.

Marius relaxes his tight fists to put up one finger, nodding as he does so. Brian hums above him, hand still on his jaw.

“Open,” he commands without question.

The ring gag fits perfectly behind his teeth, locking into place. Brian lets go of his hands for only a bit to lift Marius’ head and lock the gag behind his head. He immediately clamps back down on Marius’ hands, grip as strong and biting cold as ever. He wiggles his fingers once again before they have the chance to ask.

“Good boy,” he hears Brian say from above, an impeccable fondness in his tone. “No more begging. You take what we give you.”

He brings his hand up and combs his fingers through Marius’ hair. Marius leans into it, relaxing only for a second before Jonny’s pace starts to pick up. He’s keening and whining as Jonny starts to thrust faster, curling his fingers perfectly in a way that has Marius squirming and thrashing his legs, trying to clamp down on the pleasure. Jonny prevents this, pinning down one leg with his knee and then planting his free hand on the juncture of his leg and hips. He all but screams as Jonny thrusts in deep, curling his fingers just so. His head trashes against Brian, rubbing his face into the sheets and fighting subconsciously against the limbs holding him down. A rough sob comes as Jonny retracts his fingers, leaving Marius oversensitive and just on the edge.

“Oh he’s already drooling,” Jonny says as he crawls up to meet Marius’ eyes.

He brings his hand up and rubs away some of the spit, leaving slick in its place. They trail up Marius’ face to his mouth and start thrusting in, pushing on the back of his tongue enough to make him gag as he tastes himself on Jonny’s fingers. His eyes are wide and pleading as they look with Jonny’s cruel gaze, soft keens and gasps dropping from his throat between gags. After a while, Jonny draws back some, merely pressing and stroking his tongue. He sticks in a third finger and presses in harder, swirling his fingers around to get them wet as Marius can’t suck on them like he normally would.

He brings his fingers out, trailing them feather-light down Marius’ torso as he shivers. He arches, crying out as Jonny thrusts in those three fingers and doesn’t even stop to let him adjust, just thrusting in hard and fast.

Brian quickly lets go of one of Marius’ hands and leans over to grab Jonny’s wrist. Jonny freezes, his fingers curled right against Marius’ g-spot in an unrelenting press sure that has Marius squirming, barely hearing the conversation above him.

“Less prep,” Brian says, his voice soft but commanding. “He can take it.”

“Yeah but I want to get at least one out of him before you started to fuck him,” Jonny whines.

“You know how to do that just as well without prepping him.”

Jonny huffs but quickly retracts his fingers. Marius whines, squirming still. The lack of touch doesn’t last long, though, as Jonny’s tongue picks up the slack, going flat against Marius’ folds. He sobs as Jonny’s tongue flicks up and suddenly he’s going so fast he feels like he’s flying. 

Brian gathers his wrists into one hand again and uses his free one to caress Marius’ face. Jonny's pace feels like a race, both his hands on Marius’ thighs to keep him down and keep his legs from curling around Jonny’s head. He struggles against Brian’s grip without thinking, desperate to curl his fingers in Jonny’s hair. Brian’s grip tightens briefly, causing a moan to claw its way from Marius’ throat. 

Jonny’s tongue breaches his cunt and he almost screams as it immediately starts fucking him. Constant moans cut off with gasps come from him as his squirming turns into thrashing, hands clenching and unclenching as he looks up to Brian with a pleading look.

“So good for us,” Brian says, so very fond. “So perfect and pretty under us. Just needed a little help staying quiet, huh? Maybe we can take the gag off later? When you’re so fucked out you can’t speak anymore? Would you want that?”

Marius gives a frantic nod, keening as Jonny takes his tongue out to flick against his cock. Brian chuckles, bringing his hand up to scratch lightly at Marius’ scalp. 

“You’re close aren’t you,” he continues, soft voice filling Marius’ ears as he closes his eyes against the building pleasure coiling in his gut. “Going to cum for us pretty boy? Gonna scream? I wonder how many times you can cum before you can’t get a word out. So nice and pliant for us, Marius. Such a good boy.”

Marius does in fact scream as he cums. Jonny flicks his tongue against his dick a couple of times before dipping into his cunt, then he brings his lips back up to suck hard on Marius’ dick, tearing an orgasm and a scream from him. Marius arches, pressing his head into Brian’s cold hands. Jonny doesn’t stop quite yet, continuing to suck and lick until Marius is whimpering and gasping again as he comes back down.

Brian reaches down, taking his hand from Marius’ head to tug Jonny’s head up. Jonny looks up, pupils blown wide and mouth dripping with slick. Brian pulls Jonny toward him and swallows him in a kiss as Jonny moves to straddle Marius’ waist. Brian lets go of his wrists, putting one hand at the base of Jonny’s skull and using the other to caress and scratch at Marius’ torso, tracing a careful finger over each scar. Marius’ hands go out, gripping at the sheets in vain.

“If I fuck his throat first can you be patient?” Brian asks as he pulls off of Jonny.

Jonny whines slightly, more in annoyance than anything. “No,” he says in a pout.

“Alright how about this,” Brian goes on, softly petting Jonny’s hair. “You go get one of the smaller attachments and fuck him with it while I fuck his throat and also one of the larger ones for later. I want to be able to get his gag off and keep him quiet so he can suck you off.”

Jonny hums, grinding and making Marius gasp under him as he does so. He’s almost dripping at the thought.

“Can I make him cum?” Jonny asks, a small gasp punctuating the thought.

“As much as you want,” Brian agrees.

“Alright, alright.”

It takes a couple more moments of chaste kisses before Jonny can pull off of Marius, swinging his legs off of the bed. He disappears to the closet and Marius sees him return holding two straps that he can’t see the size or shape up fully from this angle. He sets them both down on the bed far enough away where they don’t go sliding toward Marius.

They both get Marius slowly into a sitting position at the edge of the bed, making sure he doesn’t get a good look at the dildos, and then guides him onto his knees on the floor. Brian sits at the edge of the bed, an attachment already on and calibrated that Marius picked out earlier, with Marius sitting ready in front of him.

“Can we tie your hands back?” Brian asks, bringing up a hand to hold his chin.

Marius nods with a soft whine. Brian mirrors the action back toward Jonny. There’s some soft shuffling behind Marius as Brian holds his head in place, hand drifting back to tangle in his curls, lighting running his hands through his hair and not yet gripping but occasionally tugging to tear soft whines from Marius’ gaping mouth. Eventually, he feels the fibers of a softer rope against his wrists, drawing an approving moan that makes Brian smile. Slowly, Jonny ties his wrists in a simple knot. Marius tests the rope, feeling only the slight, comfortable give of silk rope against his wrists that immediately has him melting, his eyes fluttering shut.

He feels Jonny’s hands at his cunt again, rubbing against his folds and spreading them. He dips two fingers in, testing again, before withdrawing. They come back with the blunt end of a dildo.

Just as it breaches his folds, causing a soft gasp, Brian gets a grip on Marius’ hair and starts pushing him down onto his cock. A thick, ribbed thing that Marius drools around. He’s stuck at the twin sensations of Jonny dragging the head of the dildo against his folds as Brian starts to thrust shallowly into Marius’ mouth, not yet all the way in.

Fuckers must have been giving each other signals because right as Jonny breaches him with the strap, Brian pushes Marius down far enough to gag him, then angling his head and grinding, threatening to push into his throat. Jonny rolls the dildo, thrusting but not all the way in as Marius feels the dull, perfect stretch. 

Brian continues to softly grind against the back of Marius’ throat as Jonny’s thrusts get deeper and deeper. Marius gasps and whines around Brian, toes curling and knuckles white. Finally, it settles all the way in him.

He yelps as something clicks on and a full vibration starts within him. Brian moans as Marius does and starts to push in deeper, threatening to choke him. Jonny’s thrusts start to pick up the pace and Marius barely has the sense of mind to suck on Brian’s dick as pleasure hits him like a freight train, moans falling from his mouth like a waterfall.

“You feel so good around me, love,” Brian says, ever eloquent in an absurd way but punctuated with shallow gasps as he grinds deeper and deeper into Marius’ throat. “So perfect and warm. Do you want me to fuck your throat? Make it so you couldn’t even talk if you wanted to? Show the crew just how much you love a dick down your throat? Wonder how many others would pull you aside for a taste after hearing how raspy your voice is. Maybe we should re-record your Thor lines after his, so gruff and perfect and raw.”

Marius whines as Brian starts to pull back some. He gives a few, hard thrusts before pulling out all the way. Jonny starts to go even faster, preventing Marius from complaining all too much. Brian’s catch on the buckle of the ring gag and easily undo it, letting it free from Marius’ mouth before tossing it away. He gives Marius a few moments to roll his jaw, snapping close after a bit as he bows his head, Jonny driving the vibrator in deeper and harder before pulling back for more shallow, quick thrusts.

“Color?” Brian asks, cradling the back of his head softly.

“Gr-gre– _ah–_ _green!”_ Marius struggles out.

“Good boy,” Brian says in a soft chuckle.

He guides Marius’ head back down onto his dick only to stand slightly and angle his head to drive in deeper than ever. Marius immediately chokes and Jonny lets up slightly. He can feel Jonny’s eyes burn with a heavy intensity into the back of his head before he starts up again at a blistering pace. Marius screams as Jonny’s free hand goes around to work at his dick. It only takes a few more seconds for the pleasure to crash over him, keeping him high and tight for a moment until he’s panting hard, limp as Brian continues to fuck his throat and Jonny continues to thrust the strap deep inside of him. As his pants turn to whimpers, though, Brian softly pulls out, holding Marius inches above his dick with eyes squeezed shut and loud whines and gasps falling from his lips.

Jonny doesn’t let up as Brian shifts his hands to pet Marius’ head. The second he tries to let go, Marius starts to tilt forward, barely stopped by Jonny’s hand going to his hip and Brian tugging him back up by the hair in surprise.

“Can’t even keep yourself up, can you?” Brian says, his voice on the edge of a laugh that only gets Marius hotter. “Think you can get one more before I fuck you?”

Marius hums, pushing into Brian’s hands. It takes him a second to gather himself enough to respond but eventually gets around to it. “Yes sir,” he says, gasping out the words as Jonny’s pace starts to slow.

Just as he thinks Jonny is going to let up, he pauses, if only for a second. He barely hears the soft click and the barely-there jolt of Jonny pressing on a button on the strap before it starts up more intense than before. Marius gasps before fading into a groan as Jonny picks up the pace again.

“Such a good boy and not talking anymore,” Brian says. “You’re always moving so fast. So quick to try to get a word in. Sometimes I think you just need to slow down.” Marius whines loudly between his moans as Jonny drives the strap in deep and starts to grind. “No more lies, no more bluster, you can just slow down with us. You like that, don’t you? Feels a lot better than your breakneck speed of life.”

Marius can’t even speak at this point. He opens his mouth and only a loud, gasping moan comes. He closes it again, snapping his teeth together hard enough to hurt. Brian’s hand immediately falls to his jaw, holding it there.

“Can’t speak anymore, love?” Jonny says from behind, a smugness clear in his tone.

Marius shakes his head. His mouth falls back open as Jonny starts to thrust again, fast and perfect. Only gasps and choked whines come as he gets closer and closer. 

He screams through a third, curling his fists tight in the rope.

Jonny thrusts a couple more times before slowing, then carefully clicks off the vibrator and slides it out of Marius’ cunt. Marius whines, trying to chase the pleasure past Jonny’s grip on his hip keeping him in place. Jonny laughs for a second before draping himself over Marius.

“Can you stand or do you need us to help you?” he says in a low voice into Marius’ ear.

It takes him a second but Marius snaps twice, shaking his head. Jonny laughs again and pulls off. Careful hands bring him to his feet and gather him back onto the bed. Soon enough he’s laying down, hands no longer bound, and a pillow under his hips. He whines and gasps as Jonny and Brian bite and pinch and scratch and suck on his exposed skin, careful over every scar and every sensitive space. He cries out as Jonny bites a mean hickey into his neck, all teeth and bluster.

Brian pulls away first, grabbing something off the bed. Jonny occupies the space left behind, hands drifting everywhere as Marius curls his fists into the sheets. Suddenly every noise is being swallowed as Jonny kisses him with too many teeth. His hand goes up to hold Jonny, only for it to be shoved back down onto the mattress just hard enough to  _ hurt _ but feel  _ so nice. _

Jonny swallows Marius’ gasp as he feels the end of a larger attachment brush against his folds. He feels Jonny smile against his lips and both of Jonny’s hands go to the sides of his neck to hold him in place as Brian presses in, a much, much larger attachment than before. The stretch is so much and it’s so perfect and he thrashes. Jonny shifts, setting his elbows on Marius’ forearms and throwing his leg over to straddle him.

“Such a clever tongue,” Jonny murmured against him. “Since you can’t use it to talk anymore maybe you can do something more useful with it.”

A soft whine comes in between Marius’ moans and he opens his eyes to meet with Jonny’s. He hopes his look is pleading enough as he grinds down on Brian, who is moving much too slow for his own preference. Jonny smirks and pulls away, soon sinking down onto Marius’ mouth.

He works quickly, flattening his tongue against Jonny’s cunt before flicking up and away and then sucking hard on his dick.

Jonny moans as Marius does. Brian finally, finally settles all the way into Marius, making him shudder and gasp into Jonny’s cunt, which makes Jonny shudder in turn. Jonny’s hand flies to Marius’ head and he tangles his fingers in Marius’ curls, tugging hard enough to make him gasp.

Brian is quick to set a blistering, almost painful pace that has Marius crying and gasping, barely able to keep pace as he fucks Jonny with his tongue. He’s quicker, though, and tries his damnedest to focus all his attention on Jonny. It’s not long until Jonny is crying out, grinding into Marius’ face as he arches and clamps down. Brian slows down, letting Marius keep going until Jonny is giving pained whines and pulling up. 

He shifts back down and stops straddling Marius so he can bend down and reach his face. Marius keens as Jonny starts to lick his slick off of Marius until it’s all gone and then sinks down into another blistering kiss.

Brian picks up the pace again and Marius is almost sobbing, hands coming up to try and grab at Jonny, only to once again be pinned down with his hands bunched up above his head. 

“Aren’t you a pretty sight, darling?” Jonny says into his gaping mouth. “All fucked out and perfect under us. You made me cum so quick. So good at this.” Brian thrusts in particularly hard only to let up again slightly, causing Marius to give a quick sob. “So handsome with tears going down your face. Such a perfect slut for us. That’s what you are, right? Our perfect little whore?” Marius forces a nod, only for Jonny to come down to kiss him again, forcing him to stay still. “You can come again for us, can’t you Marius? Can you be a good slut and come for us?”

Always the people pleaser, Marius arches up as Brian pushes in hard and grinds  _ deep. _ He sobs through a fourth orgasm, hot tears falling down his face as Brian keeps going, only to stutter his pace as Marius is coming down. He gives a shallow thrust and stops, holding still and gears grinding to a halt.

“You alright?” Jonny asks, pulling up to look at Brian.

“Yes, yes,” Brian says, not sounding at all exerted as he pulls out. 

Marius whines but doesn’t chase it, instead falling limp on the sheets as he feels his bones leave him with Brian’s dick.

“I’m feeling fine enough to get everything if you want to lay down,” Jonny says, running his hands down Marius’ torso carefully.

“No, no, I’m fine,” Brian insists.

“I can see you fucking swaying, you idiot,” Jonny says and Marius can hear the glare. “Lay down with Marius. I’ll get the towels.”

“I’m fine,” Brian insists, but it’s not long until he’s laying down with Marius, holding him close.

“Fucking hypocrites,” Jonny grumbles when he comes back. “You always complain about how I have to be coerced into aftercare and yet I have to basically force you into bed.”

“I didn’t even do anything,” Marius whines, face buried into Brian’s shoulder.

“Oh great, you’re talking,” Jonny says in a deadpan.

“Don’t be mean,” Brian chastises.

“Unlike you, I don’t have an off switch for mean,” Jonny jokes, but as he wipes them both down he’s as gentle as possible. “Alright. We’re laying down for ten minutes and then we’re getting something to eat.”

“Stop acting like a responsible adult,” Marius says, reaching out toward Jonny. “It’s not befitting of you.”

“Stop it with the hundred dollar words,” Jonny snaps right back.

He takes Marius’ hand only to be tugged right down onto the bed. Brian and Marius immediately shift to fit Jonny in between them who, despite his whining, settles in just as quickly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't think I'd cave and write a second smut fic but uhh here we are. Feeling a lot less embarrassed than last time but probably still focussing way too much on noises, which is hard when you keep preventing characters from talking.
> 
> My main account is link_ink but all smut will be on this account. Find me @fracnkie or @byron-von-raum on Tumblr.  
> Also if anyone has that link to the NSFW Stowaway discord? hmu


End file.
